Our July In The Rain
by kittiesrangels88
Summary: No matter what happened, Felix doubted he would ever know how to describe the miracle that was Cry, and what happened that July before his life changed forever. (Pewdiecry, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God another fic.**

**This won't end well.**

**So I've developed a He Is We addiction and I've wanted to write like, five billion fics using their songs. I just really like them.**

**But yeah, more Pewdiecry. Fun, right?**

**This is really only a short introduction to the story, and most of the other chapters will be much longer.**

**Also this fic is probably going to be heavily influenced by John Green's writing style because I've literally only read John Green books all summer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't claim to know Pewdiepie or Cryaotic and their sexualities. Keep in mind this is an AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I think every person is allotted at least one perfect moment in their lives. Some people get a string of perfect moments, other's only get one. It depends on the person.

My name is Felix Kjellberg, and my perfect moment began the moment he walked into my dreary little life.

I knew he was different from the first time he walked into the little cafe I was working as a summer job. It was July first- I remember because he specifically asked me the date when he ordered his hot chocolate. It was raining- I remember because his t-shirt and shorts were drenched as he ran inside. Everything about him screamed different, although to everyone else he was just another kid.

But I remembered him most because he never told me his name. Not until it was too late, that is.

"Cry." he said, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Alright, it'll be right out." I answered, scribbling 'Cry' down on the cup.

"Okay… 'Felix'." He said, obviously reading my name tag. He winked and took a seat at a table a couple feet away.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but be intrigued by him. He didn't seem like he was flirty with anyone else, in fact, he came off as downright awkward. Like one of those people who would tell someone the wrong age whenever they were asked or might answer "my mom and dad" when someone asked who his parents were.

I took my sweet time with the hot chocolate, wanting him to hang around for as long as possible. He had weird, white disk on a string hanging from his neck, it's dome-like interior collecting rainwater. Every time he moved, a little bit would slosh out onto the floor, and I smirked at the thought of one of the newbies having to clean it up instead of me for once. Other than that, he was nothing special. His hair was dark and curly, his face pale with a dusting of freckles across his nose. His glasses slid down his nose, and every time they threatened to clatter to the floor, he would push them up in possibly the most dorky way ever.

He was so, so flawed, yet at the same time so, so perfect. But he didn't know that yet, and I don't think I really did either.

I placed the cup on the counter and called out his name.

"Cry?"

He stood and picked up the cup. "Thanks, blondie." he winked again and headed towards the door.

As he slipped outside, I watched him glance down at his cup before seeing him jump up a little bit and run off into the rainstorm.

Little did I know, writing my phone number on that cup would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2.**

**Sorry I'm so incredibly slow. The funny thing is I've had this chapter written for a week and a half now, but haven't gotten around to uploading it.**

**Oh well.**

**Here it is.**

**Like always I don't know Cry, Pewds/know their sexualities/yes I know they probably like vagina but idgaf.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

He called me on July second.

The strange static in the background and the ever-present buzz of people hurrying back and forth suggested that he was using a cell phone in a crowded place or a pay phone, but at that point in time I hadn't really payed it much attention.

"Hello?"

"It's Cry."

"Oh." I hadn't expected him to actually call me- I'd written my number on more cups than I had fingers and not one of them had called me before. That is, until now.

"'Oh'?" Cry repeated.

"Oh, um, I mean, I didn't expect you to actually call…" I suddenly didn't know how to talk.

"Why wouldn't I?" I swear to God I could feel him radiating that aura again. The one where he was impossibly perfect to me but to anyone else he was just some kid, leaning up against a wall, talking on either a cell phone or a pay phone in a busy place.

"It's just-"

"I think it's strange how they've never called you back." his voice was cool and calming. "You're really too… well, you to have never been called back."

I shrugged, forgetting I was talking on a phone. But I guess he figured it out by my silence and answered accordingly.

"I remember your name you know. Felix."

"You could've gotten that from the receipt." I blurted, not meaning to sound so incredibly closed.

"Not unless your name is cashier number four." Cry's voice was constantly being interrupted by bumps from the phone line, but I still hung on to every slightly jumbled word he said next. "I remember your name because you were different. I remembered every little cheesy fucking detail about you; your eyes and the way they got a little bit brighter when I read your name off your tag, the way you kept flipping your bangs out of your face while you fixed my drink, the way you leaned on your hand and barely rubbed your stubble while you watched me run in, everything."

"That was every cheesy fucking detail." I was in shock that I had made such an interesting first impression on Cry. "And just to let you know, I'm terrible at giving first impressions."

"Nah." I could hear his smirk. "You're probably really extraordinary- I bet you read a lot, or you stay up too late and sleep until evening when you get the chance. You probably watch TV shows religiously or eat food that tastes good without worrying about calories. I bet you procrastinate all the time but you always get it done in the end."

"Those sound like pretty ordinary things, Cry."

"Yeah, but they way you'd do them would make them better than anyone else could."

"You don't know that."

"I'd like to find out."

That was how he asked me out on our first date.

"Meet me at the station at 11, then I'll take you to the place." he told me.

I stood at the entrance to the station, arms crossed. I was nervous and worried and full of excitement all at once- what if I wasn't as 'extraordinary' as he thought I'd be? What if I wasn't a good 'different'?

I wasn't given much time to dwell on it, because Cry strolled up to me only minutes after I'd gotten there.

"Did I keep you waiting too long?" he rested an arm on the wall next to me and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"No, no. I just got here maybe five minutes ago." I assured him.

"Good. Now come on, we got shit to do." Cry took my hand and led me away from the station and around the corner. There, parked neatly in front of a book store and shining in the morning sunlight, was a black Harley.

"You're kidding me." I watched him pick up a helmet and toss it to me.

"Nope. Come on, be my back bitch." he smiled, pushing his glasses up.

"Pfft, yeah right." I slipped on the helmet and sat down on the back of the bike. As he took a seat in front of me, I took notice of the front side of the disk resting now on the back/side of his head. Two simple circles and a line were drawn onto it. A mask, I would assume.

"What's with the mask?" I asked, wriggling to get comfortable.

"I'll tell you when we get to the place." Cry promised, removing the mask and placing it in his bag. In it's place, he pulled another helmet onto his head.

"Hold on tight!" he warned me. The cycle roared to life and sped off down the street.

'Hold on tight' was a bit of an understatement.

My stomach lurched at the take off (damn motion sickness) and my body rocked way back and then slammed forward as Cry's speed evened out.

"You okay back there?" He shouted over the roar of the bike.

"Yeah." I squirmed as best I could, trying to get comfortable.

We rode in a comfortable silence for maybe 20 minutes until Cry pulled into a vacant parking lot on the outskirts of town. He helped me off the bike and then he began leading me off towards the woods near the lot.

"Cry, where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"A place." he spoke with ambiguity.

The woods was a bit of a foreign concept to me. I'd barely left the city my entire life, and when I did, it was on planned-out trips to maintained hiking trails and nature parks. I'd never cut it lose through the woods on their own before.

It was an interesting experience. I tried not to trip over the roots that Cry so easily avoided. Wouldn't want to look like an idiot, now would I?

I ran into a tree.

What was that about not looking like an idiot?

"Woah, you okay, man?" Cry asked, watching me rub my nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We walked a little ways further before Cry stopped and broke the silence.

"Alright, cover your eyes." Cry told me.

"What? No!" I shot him a look that read 'Are you fucking nuts?'. "I just ran into a tree about thirty seconds ago with both eyes open!"

"Yes, now come on." Cry slipped his hands over my eyes and began guiding me to the edge of the woods.

"Cry, seriously, where are we going?" I felt concern growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, dude." Cry gently removed his hands from my eyes. I blinked a couple times to readjust my vision and looked around.

It was nothing special, really. It was an old parking lot behind an even older building that had been unoccupied for years now. But for some reason, it was beautiful. The parking lot was no longer parking lot, but instead covered in a layer of grass and weeds. Vines grew up the side of the building, and the hedges that blocked the view to the road beyond were in bloom. The whole place felt like it belonged in a video game set in a post-apocalyptic world, not real life.

"Do you like it?" Cry tapped me on the shoulder.

"I love it." I said, doing a 360 degree turn to take in everything.

A special little hiding hole. A place hidden away from the rest of the world.

"If you like it out here, you'll love it inside." Cry nudged me toward the building.

Despite my better judgement, I trusted him. He opened up a window and helped me through it before hopping inside himself.

The floors creaked beneath my feet as I took a few steps into the dusty room. I coughed as at least 30 years' worth of dust fluttered up from the floors and any surface I walked past. The building was overrun with vines and plant life as well. Pretty purple flowers on a moss-like plant covered two of the four walls. Again, very post-apocalyptic video game-esque.

There was a new looking mattress laying in one corner of the room with a few personal belongings next to it.

"Welcome to casa del Cry." Cry gestured around.

"You're living here?" I asked, astonished. No one had been in this building for as long as I could remember.

"For right now." Cry sat down on the mattress and patted for me to join him.

"Why here though? Why not a hotel or-"

"Felix, I don't think I have the money to rent a hotel for a long amount of time." Cry turned to me.

"Oh." was all I could think to say.

"Listen, I'm only here in Sweden for a month. I want to make it last." Cry placed his hand on mine.

"What drove you to Sweden?" I let him rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I don't really know. My mom kicked me out, told me not to come back until I got my head on straight. Been doing some dumb shit back in the States, you know? I took all the money I had and bought a plane ticket. I just chose Sweden on whim. When I got here, I barely had enough money for food if I wanted a plane ride back to Florida. So I found this building and took up residence. It's pretty nice, you know, if you don't mind sharing a living space with some wildlife."

"What about the Harley though?"

"A guy I ran into yesterday sold it to me for pretty cheap- 50 American dollars, I think. He said he had to get rid of it and had two others. Plus I made a pretty compelling case."

I decided I couldn't let Cry continue to live in this place. I knew it was set for demolition sometime soon.

"You really shouldn't stay here. You can come stay at my place." I offered.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother." Cry began, but I cut him off.

"No bother. Come stay at my place for the rest of your month. Besides, this place is set for demolition in about a week anyways."

Cry grabbed my face in both hands and kissed me. Hard.

I kissed back, not resisting in the slightest. It felt good, his lips chapped and a little cracked on mine.

"Come on." Cry said, standing. "I wanna get some pictures of this place before they tear it down. Plus, I still haven't told you about the mask, have I?"

That was when my perfect moment hit full speed, only to come to a dramatic crash later on.


End file.
